I'm A Survivor
by ButterflyEffectss
Summary: Katherine never expected there to be a zombie apocalypse, that was the last thing she would have expected. And she definitely did not think that she would care about these strangers when one of them saves her. She was always better on her own anyway. So why does she have this feeling that it's going to be a lot harder to leave when it shouldn't? (ON HIATUS)
1. Prologue

**Hello! i'm so excited to be posting m y first story,so..i'm no that great but hopefully i will get better. i'm not too happy about the prologue so i might re-do it but i'm not too sure yet, so, enjoy! (and i apologise if you don't)**

Katherines POV

Hello, I'm Katherine Pierce, and I'm a survivor. So, I'm not gonna go through my whole background about my entire life because that will take way to long, so I'm going to give you a brief overview of how it was. I was a strong, beautiful 500-year-old vampire, well I guess I'm still beautiful, but back to the point, I had been on the run pretty much all my life from an original vampire named Klaus Michaelson, whom had killed my family.

I had thought Klaus had cared for me, but all he wanted was just to use me so that he could make himself in to a hybrid which is half-vampire half-werewolf. I tricked a vampire named Rose to give me her blood and then I killed my self so I could turn into a vampire to help me run. Along my journey, I met two brothers named Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

Ah, Stefan Salvatore, he use to be the love of my life, though a may have not been his. So anyway, I faked my death and I had turned the Salvatore brothers into vampires. Over a hundred years later I had come back into their lives to find that they had both fallen in love with a human girl called Elena Gilbert, who looks exactly like me. We are called doppelgangers.

I was a little jealous of the affection that they gave her and that they seemed to hate me, they were set on protecting her from me. Elena ended up dyeing with vampire blood in her system. And she became a vampire and everyone would do anything for poor innocent Elena, that they all set out to find a vampire cure for her. I, of course heard about this so I had gotten to the cure, thinking I could use it against Klaus for my freedom, as her brother Jeremy and her best friend Bonnie had gotten to it, I had killed Jeremy and taken off with the cure. This led to Elena turning off her emotions and once she turned them back on, the first emotion she felt was anger.

So, she was focused on killing me, but she came to her senses and realised that that wasn't her and that she would regret it. But I wouldn't, so I came to her when she wasn't expecting it and we had a fight in the hallways of the high school. Just as the fight was finishing and I was about to rip her heart out, she of course had the cure in her pocket and shoved it down my throat, turning me human.

And that is basically my story up until now. Can I just say I hate it, I hate being human I feel weak and I couldn't compel people to do stuff for me. And just as I thought my life couldn't get any worse a virus spread around the world making the dead rise again. Jeez, my life has really sucked. But, as they say, life will get worse before it can get better. And, I guess it kind of did get better, especially since I met _him._ Well, since I met all of them, but mostly _him._ So, this is my story on how I survived the apocalypse.


	2. Chapter 1

She was running throughout the woods, she didn't know where her legs were taking her, but she knew she needed to get away, running away from those 'things'. She didn't quite know what to call them, so she just settles with the living dead.

Even though they had been around for about a year, she was so frightened of them, although she would never admit that to anyone, she had never been so scared in all her 500 years of being on this earth, maybe except for Klaus. But she had gotten use to it and now killing the dead has become like a second nature to her, but it's the herds that has her scared. Now that she's human, she feels so helpless. 'thanks a lot Elena' she thinks to herself. But then she thinks about if she hadn't gone after Elena, this might not have happened in the first place. 'oh well, you can't change the past'.

She keeps on running no matter how much her legs hurt, when she thinks back to another time in her life. 'it's ironic that I'm here running through the woods, reminds me of the day I became a vampire, all that needs to happen is….' thunk! She has tripped over a big log that is sticking up from out of the ground. She all of a sudden felt like she was having a big wave of Deja vu and would laugh if it wasn't for the situation she was in.

she hisses as she goes to get back up when she realises that there was blood dripping down from her leg. She now knew that she needed somewhere to hide now because she couldn't outrun them like this. She didn't survive five hundred years to just be devoured by the dead.

So now she's walking as fast as she can with a limp, and sometimes even a hop as she looks behind her to see that they have come a little bit closer. She keeps walking until she stumbles across a cabin. She limps up to it and looks through the windows to make sure there's nothing in there. When she doesn't see anything, she turns the handle and fortunately its unlocked, so she walks inside and turns around to lock the door when she sees its been broken so she quickly grabs a chair and sticks it under the door handle just to be safe.

She sits down on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest with her knife out in case she needs it as the dead comes scratching at the door trying to dig their way in. she then realises that she is going to have to stay there until the morning, and hopefully the dead are gone by then. 'this is going to be a long night' she thinks to herself.

During the outbreak, she has run into a few people, but she never ended up staying with them, she couldn't, because if she did, she would end up caring about those people and caring for people is what will get you killed. At least that is what she thinks. That she's better off on her own. 'I've made it this far, haven't I?' she thinks. She starts to wonder something. 'What happened to all the vampires anyway? You would think you would be everywhere since half of the human population has been wiped out'.

The next morning Katherine had woken up although she didn't remember falling asleep, she hadn't wanted to fall asleep. She stood up feeling a bit dizzy, realising she hadn't had any food and barely any water for a couple of days, and looks down at her leg seeing that it's getting worse as is the pain. It must be infected.

She takes a look around the room for supplies that she may find useful but doesn't see any, and by the looks of it this place has already been scavenged and they took everything that they could find, then she looks at herself in the mirror on the wall, she hadn't known what her appearance looked like ever since the outbreak, that was the last thing on her mind.

She looked at her clothes, she was wearing a singlet and even though it was black, she can still see the dirt and blood from the dead covering it, then she looked at the jeans she was wearing which looked pretty much the same and dirt and blood covering her skin. Her hair was in a plat going down her back with a bit of her hair that had fallen out of the hair band that are framing her face.

She looks out the window to see that all the dead had scattered except for 2 who were still wondering around out there. Now two she knew she could handle, it's the herds that are the problem. She gets her knife ready and removes the chair from under the door handle and opens the door.

She limps towards the first one trying to be quiet and stabs it in the head, because you know, it's gotta be the brain. The second one turns around seeing its meal and starts walking towards her and tries to sink its teeth into her shoulder and Katherine, being weak from the wound on her leg and not having anything to eat stumbles to the ground with the dead falling on top of her. She has dropped her knife next to her and needing to use two hands to keep it from biting her, she couldn't reach her knife.

Then, all of a sudden, the dead goes limp against her and she uses all her strength to push it off her as she realizes there's was an arrow in its head that wasn't there before, she grabs the knife from the ground and quickly stands up and spins around with her knife held out in front of her to see a guy with his crossbow aimed at her head. They just stand there with their weapons aimed at each other having a staring contest. Neither of them had moved for what seemed like hours which was only a few seconds before Katherine decided to break the silence. She thinks about lowering her knife, knowing that this would be a fight that she can't win, as her eyes keep flickering from his face to the crossbow.

"well, are you gonna kill me?" she asks him as the earth starts spinning and she feels as if she's going to lose her balance at any second. She stands her guard because she is not going to show anyone her fear.

"I ain't no killer, the question is, are you?" she didn't exactly know how to answer that, because if she said no that would kind of be a lie, not that she is a killer now though, because she has killed a lot of innocent people before, but that was also when she had been a vampire, but one thing that hasn't changed and that is she would do anything to survive. Before she can respond her vision starts to go blurry as her legs give out on her and she falls to the ground, with darkness consuming her.


	3. Chapter 2

Katherine opens her eyes and squints as the bright light that's coming from outside the room hits her eyes, making the headache she has even worse, as she adjusts her eyes. Her eyes travel around the room when she sees she's surrounded by 3 walls and metal bars. She goes to grab her knife that is usually in her pocket when she realises it's not there, remembering that she had dropped it before she passed out. She goes to stand up off the bed that she was laying on and winces as she had forgotten about her injured leg that she has. She looks down to see that her jeans had been ripped and someone had cleaned and stitched up her wound. Despite the pain in her leg she walked over to the bars and looked out trying to figure out where she was. She is in a prison. She tries to push open the door with no such luck, they had locked her in. she turns around looking around the room again when she notices a cup of water with some Panadol and a plate of something that she assumes is food, she wasn't quite sure what it was, on the bedside table. Not having eaten in days, she sits back down on the bed, stuffing her face with the food and helping herself to the Panadol.

She hears two hushed voices arguing coming from down underneath her. She goes up to the metal bars so she can hear them properly, resting her head on them. "why would you bring her here, you don't know the type of person she is" the first one says. She is going to call him voice number one. Then she hears voice number two. "I had no choice, what did ya want me ta do, leave her there for the walkers?" "look, what if her people come looking for her, for all we know she could be a spy for the governor" 'the governor?' she thinks to herself. She stifles a laugh at that. "okay, I see ya point, we will just have ta keep her locked up until we know for sure" voice number two says. "yeah, alright, and I see where you're coming from, I'm just thinking of Carl and the others and, I just don't want to lose any more people" voice number one says and she notices the hurt in his voice. For a split second she feels bad but quickly shakes it off. She shouldn't care whether these strangers feel hurt or not, she hasn't for a long time. Besides they have her locked up, accusing her that she is a spy. "yeah, well I'm a go check on Merle" voice number two says before she hears footsteps through the prison. The conversation has ended so she walks back to her bed and sits back down.

"I see that your finally awake" she hears a man's voice as she looks up at him through the bars, realising he was the voice number one "why am I here?" she asks him. "because we don't trust you" he answers. But that's not the answer she wanted. "no, I mean why am I 'here'?" she asks making it more clear on what she's asking this time. She continues "why did that guy save me, I didn't need his help" he chuckles and shakes his head, noting her attitude and stubbornness "you should be a little bit more grateful, if Daryl didn't save you, you would be dead, and he saved you because he wasn't gonna leave you to die, he's not a bad person" after that Katherine goes quiet so he asks "what's your name?" She contemplates on whether she should tell him her name. "what is your name" he asks again more sternly" "I'm Katherine" she says, a bit weary as she knows she shouldn't be telling a stranger her name. "Rick" he tells her. "well nice meeting you Rick, but uh, can I go now?" she asks in that sassy way of hers. "no, I can't let you go your leg is injured and you need time to heal, and how do I know you're not gonna go tell your people about this place, huh?" Rick tells her. Sounds like he's got some trust issues. Katherine scoffs. "Me? With people, I don't think so" she tells him. "you're not with anyone?" Rick asks and he continues. "your all alone" he sounds surprised. "yep, just the way I like it" Katherine tells him, making it clear that she doesn't want to be here. "I suppose you've never ran into someone called the governor?" he asks. Katherine laughs quietly at that name again. 'I wonder who this governor person is?' she thinks to herself. "no can't say that I have ever heard of him" she replies as she goes back to her straight face. "right, well I've got stuff to do so I will come back later and you better hope we don't find out if your lying" he says as he walks away.

Katherine is lying down on her bed, hearing other people talking quietly, she wanted to eavesdrop on them but couldn't quite make out on what they were saying this time. So, she just settles for going to sleep since she hadn't had a good sleep for a while, and now that she was in a locked cell with people out there, she might as well make the best of it and have a decent sleep. When she wakes up the next morning she realises that she had slept the whole night. Throughout the day, different people have been coming to check on her and to give her food, without saying a word. Not that she was up for talking anyway. Then she sees a boy with a sheriff's hat come into view. He sits on the floor cross-legged and looked at Katherine. "well, what do you want?" she asks him. "I just thought I would come and check on you and maybe keep you company? I mean it must be boring sitting in here all day" he tells her. Katherine scoffs. "your telling me?" he just smiles at her. "I'm Carl" he introduces himself. "Katherine, and I don't want any company right now, so scram kid" Katherine says. He just sits there just looking at her. She sees that he hasn't moved from the corner of her eye. "Didn't you hear me? I said go away" she rolls her eyes at him. He sighs, gets up and walks away. Then she feels a bit guilty, thinking that maybe she was a bit too harsh on him, because he was just a kid after all.

A few hours later, Rick comes back to check on how she is going. "well if I'm going to be here for a while, can you at least let me out of this cell?" she asks. He thinks on this for a while before coming to a decision, if she was gonna try run, she wouldn't be able to get very far. "okay, I will make you a deal, you can come out, but you are to stay by my side or are to be under someone's watch at all times and we have to tie your hands together" Katherine frowns. "what, Are you serious?" Katherine thinks for a moment 'what could I possibly even do?' then she sighs. "fine, deal" Rick unlocks the cell, steps in and starts tying her hands together. "wow, you have some trust issues, someone rubbed you the wrong way?" she asks him. "it's just a precaution" he tells her. "you can trust me you know I wouldn't try hurt any of your people, I mean you people basically just saved my life, so I know you're not bad people" she tells him, and she means it. He nods "yeah, look, I believe you, but for the sake of my people, I gotta do what I gotta do" he tells her as he pulls her along with the rope that's tied around her wrists.

He takes her with him outside. "where are we going?" she asks him. "I have called a meeting with my people" he tells her. He takes her to an area that have seats which are already occupied by people. she sees a young girl with blond hair, next to her is an old man, then there's a woman with short hair and then there's the boy with the sheriff's hat. She gasps as she sees the women holding a baby, she can't take her eyes off it, she never thought she would see another one of those again, and then her eyes start to water but she quickly composes herself, she would never let anyone see her cry. Rick tells Katherine to sit down and to not say a word. And then behind rick comes two other people, a boy and a girl whom Katherine guesses are together by the looks of it. Katherine takes a good look at the girl. 'wait, Rose?', she thinks to herself. 'no, it can't be, Rose is dead, maybe a doppelganger?' she keeps looking at the Rose look alike until their eyes meet and Katherine quickly looks away, knowing that she had been caught staring.

It's then that she realizes something. 'where is the guy that saved me, Daryl, that was his name right?' she thinks to herself. Rick starts speaking. "when I met with the governor, he offered me a deal, he said he would leave us alone if I gave him Michonne, and I was gonna do that, to keep us safe, but I changed my mind but now merle took Michonne to fulfil the deal and Daryl went to stop him and I don't know if it's too late" 'oh that's where he's gone' she thinks as she continues to listen to him "I was wrong not to tell you and I'm sorry, what I said last year, that first night, after the farm, it can't be like that, it can't, what we do, what we're willing to do, who we are, it's not my call, it can't be, I can't sacrifice one of us for the greater good, because we are the greater good, we're the reason we're still here, not me, this is life and death, how you live, how you die, it isn't up to me, I'm not your governor, we choose to go, we choose to stay, we stick together, we vote, we can stay and we can fight, or we can go" he ends his speech. Katherine has to admit she respect Rick because he seems like a good leader, she also respects the whole group because they seem like a really close family and she likes that. Katherine mentally sighs, her humanity is showing, and she doesn't like that. She usually doesn't stick around long enough for it to show, but she knows she can't leave like this. Not just yet. Now, she just can't wait until she's all healed because the sooner she's healed, the sooner she can leave.


	4. Chapter 3

It's been a day since Rick had let Katherine out if her cell, and in that time, he had cut the rope off her wrists, he seems to trust her more, but he is still very cautious. He has been glancing at her to make sure everything is okay. She feels like a child and that her parent is making sure she doesn't get into any mischief.

She hasn't talked to anyone and no one has talked to her much, which she is grateful for. Daryl came back last night, she had noted the look on his face and she had realised why. She didn't see anyone with him, so that only confirms what she was thinking. Rick had asked where Merle was and all Daryl did was shake his head and looked down at the ground, confirming that his brother didn't make it.

Rick went to put a hand on his shoulder but Daryl shrugged it off before he went walking towards the door that would lead to outside. She guessed that he needed to be alone for a while. But before he walked out the door, his head turned towards her before he quickly looked away and left the room.

Today was the day that they would set their plan into motion, they were predicting that the governor was gonna come and attack today and they were going to trick him into thinking they had left and were to try scare them away. So here was everyone gathering up all their stuff up and load them in the cars. To get their plan to work they needed to make them think they had packed up and left so that is what they were doing.

She saw Carl in one of the cells, shoving his things into his backpack. The last thing he had to put into the bag was a picture which he was looking at. She walked into the cell until she was standing just beside him from where he was sitting on the bed. It was a photo of him, with Rick and another woman that she hasn't seen.

"is that your mother?" she asks him. He just nods his head. So, she goes on. "she was beautiful" she tells him.

She wants to believe that she was just being nice to him now because of the way she spoke to him yesterday. But that wasn't the case. Because why should she care about the way she spoke to him anyway?

"thanks" he pauses for a minute "I had to shoot her" he tells her. This takes her by surprise. "wait, what?" she asks him.

"she died while giving birth to my baby sister, and I had to shoot her so she wouldn't come back, I took this photo so she would know what her mother looked like" he says.

Katherine nods "that's a good idea" she says. This made her a bit upset because no Kid should have to do this. He shoves the picture into his bag and walks out of the cell with it.

She follows him until she sees the woman, who she now knew as Carol, stuffing bags with the tins of food that they had, along with other important stuff. She was a bit bored, so she thought she would help out. She is not doing it out of the kindness of her heart or anything, right? No, she was just bored. That's what she was trying to convince herself.

"need any help? I could start taking these bags out to the car, if you want" Carol has a surprised look on her face before she gives her a small smile. "yes, thanks that would be great" Carol says before Katherine starts picking up the bags.

She's outside, stacking the bags in the car with the girl, Beth. She starts walking towards Rick, when she sees Carl walking towards the car with more bags.

"Carl" Rick says, grabbing his arm trying to get his attention. Carl just shakes his arm off as he keeps walking.

Rick walks over to the other Car and keeps on working on it as he turns to Katherine. "where were you just now?" he asks her. "I was inside, helping with the bags" she answers him.

"I thought I told you to stay in eye sight, and you're not exactly part of the group, so why don't you just sit down and let everyone else handle it" he tells her.

Katherine scoffs and sits down against the wall, with her knees pulled up to her chest. She watches as Glenn comes over as he keeps glancing at Carl.

"I've never seen him this mad, even with Lori, just, shut down" he tells Rick. Rick nods as he looks at Carl then back to Glenn. "he's still a kid, it's easy to forget" he says before closing the bonnet of the car and then walking away, but not before telling Daryl to keep an eye on Katherine.

Now that they were alone, maybe Katherine could have a chance to say something to him. She gets up and walks over to where he was sitting on the ground next to his bike and sits down next to him. She clears her throat to get his attention, and he looks up from what he was doing.

"hey, I just, uh, I just wanted to say, um, that, uh" Katherine was having a hard time getting out what she wanted to say and it wasn't because she was embarrassed or shy.

"spit it out, girl" she hears Daryl say with annoyance in his voice. "I just wanted to say, th-thankyou" she finally forces herself to say the word. She can't remember the last time she said thankyou to someone.

"for what?" he asks, but he already knows what for, he just wants to hear her say it. ' _is he really gonna make me say it'_ she thinks. She rolls her eyes. She is starting to think that rolling her eyes is her signature move.

"for saving my life" she says. ' _there, I said it, I hope he's happy'_ "oh, well, ya welcome" Daryl gives her a small smile, knowing that she mustn't say it that much.

They sit there in comfortable silence for a while until Carol comes over. "you know, Merle never did nothin' like that in his whole life" he tells Carol. Katherine looks down at the ground feeling a little sad for him. She knows what it's like to find someone you love dead, because, she came home and found her whole family dead by the hands of Klaus.

"well he gave us a chance" she tells him before she holds her hand out for him to take to help him stand up. Before he starts walking away he looks back at Katherine "come on, its time" he tells her before she gets up and follows him to where everyone else was.

Katherine was to go hide in the woods with Carl, Hershel and Beth, she couldn't stay to help them for when the other group gets here. The first reason was because of her injured leg and then there was the other _reason_.

Rick walks over to her and holds out a gun to her. She just looks at it as she glances between the gun and Rick processing what he was doing. She was wondering if he was serious or not. "I'm not too sure if this is a test or not" she wonders out loud.

He just laughs lightly as he is still holding the gun out to her. "wait, so, you're really giving me a gun, do you actually trust me enough" she asks him "I don't trust you fully, but I trust you enough to know that you won't intentionally hurt any of my people," he tells her.

Katherine goes to take the gun but pulls her hand back. "is there a problem?" he asks her. She is totally gonna feel embarrass when she tells him.

"no, it's just, I don't know how to use it, I have never used one before" He just looks at her. "never?" he asks

"never, I never needed to" she replies. and she's not just talking about during the outbreak, she was talking about throughout her whole life ' _because I was much more deadly'_ she thinks to herself, but she wasn't about to say that out loud.

He nods as he quickly shows her the basics of how to use it. "now, you are not to use it unless you absolutely have to, okay, do you understand" he tells her firmly.

"yes, I understand" she tells him as she nods her head. She is about to hop in the car before she turns her head to Daryl. "good luck" she tells him before closing the car door before it drives away.

They drive into the woods to hide, not too close, but not too far away that they could still see the prison. Katherine finds herself feeling very worried, and she hopes everything turns out okay.

The car is now parked and they sit there in silence before getting out of the car, getting ready in case someone or, as Katherine has learned what they call the dead, walkers, try to sneak up on them. She likes the sound of 'walkers' better than what she was calling them anyway.

When they see that they are safe for now they start working together and put leaves and branches on the car to keep it hidden. When they finish, she notices the look on Carls face as he looks around his surroundings.

"you don't have to worry, they will be okay" she assures him. "I'm not worried" he says as he walks further away from her. She notes how strong he is, but she knows it's just an act. She can be pretty good at reading people.

It felt like hours before they all heard gunshots, which meant that they were right and the governor had come to attack. Katherine was starting to get really anxious, she was standing there fidgeting, she couldn't stand still. Every sound of a gunshot that was ringing through her ears made her flinch. And she didn't understand why.

And then there was the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about Daryl. They were crouching down behind bushes looking towards the prison.

"we should be there" Carl tells the three of them as they sit there in silence, waiting for it to all be over. They watch as they see the governors people run out to their cars, get in and start driving away.

Katherine can breathe now that the sound of guns has died down to a stop. She never liked guns. A few moments later, they hear a crunch of leaves to see a teenage boy running towards them with a gun. They step out behind the bushes and raise their weapons to him.

"whoa, whoa, whoa, don't shoot" he pleads. "drop your weapon, son" Hershel orders him. "sure, here, take it" he gives in and starts handing his weapon over to Carl. But Carl stands his guard as he pulls the trigger, with the boy falling to the ground. The other three just stood there wide eyed at what he had just done.

They all arrive back to the prison and they all arrive back at cell block C at the same time. Rick sees Judith in Beth's arms and goes and kisses the top of her head. Then he turns around to Carl and crouches down to hug him, relieved that they were safe.

"Dad, I'm coming to Woodbury" Carl tells his Dad. Rick sighs as he runs his hand over his face. "Carl" he warns and is cut off when Carl keeps talking. "hey, I did my job out there, just like all of you, took down one of the governor's soldiers" then Hershel cuts in.

"one of his soldiers? That kid runnin' away, he stumbled a crossed us" "no, he drew on us" Carl defends. Rick puts his hand on Carls shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to do that" Carl nods. "it's what I was there for, I'm going with you" he says as he walks away. Hershel turns to Rick.

"that kid was scared, he was handing his gun over" "he said he drew" Rick defends his son. Hershel just shakes his head "Carl said it was in defence" he defends once more. "I was there, he didn't have to shoot, he had every reason not too" Hershel tries to convince Rick.

"maybe it looked like that to you" Rick tries to find any excuse for his son but Hershel wasn't having any of it.

"Rick" Hershel says a bit louder. Then he goes back to his normal voice. "I'm tellin' ya, he gunned that kid down" it now looks like Hershel has gotten through to Rick by the look on his face.

Katherine feels it would be perfect if she had some popcorn there or something. Hershel starts walking away and that's when Rick turns to her, so she decides to speak as she raises her hand so it's in line with the side of her head, as if she was in class

"if it makes it any better, I was there too and Hershel is kind of right, and that's coming from me" she says as she starts craving popcorn. _'Damn it, why did I have to think about_ that' Rick closes his eyes feeling defeated.

Later that day, it was decided that Rick, Daryl and Michonne were to go after the governor, as Maggie and Glenn decided to stay here. She watched them leave before she walked back into the cell block and she saw Hershel siting down by himself, so she sat on the chair opposite him, figuring it wouldn't hurt to start a conversation with him.

She looks at him and gives him a fake smile as she looks down at his leg that was propped up. "if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" she asks him gesturing towards his leg.

"a walker bit me, so Rick chopped it off, saved my life" he tells her as her eyebrows raise. "he chopped it off" she says to make sure she heard right. "yeah, he did, and I just gotta say, even though what he said in his speech yesterday, if it wasn't for him, I don't think some of us would be here today" Hershel says, and this time Katherine gives him a genuine smile, not like the faked and forced ones she was giving before, but a real one. Hershel continues.

"and another thing about him is, he gives people a chance to be part of the group, he didn't trust Michonne at first either, but look at her now" Hershel hints at her.

"I don't do too well with people" she admits. He gives her a smile, "you seem to be doing just fine" he says before getting up and walking out of the room. Katherine just sits there for a few moments, processing what he just said.

Katherine was in her cell room that they had given her trying to sleep, not that she could, when Hershel's words were still going through her mind. ' _You seem to be doing just fine'._ Was she? Because she had never been good with people before. Maybe when she would put on an act. But with these people, she wasn't. Then, from a distance, she hears Maggie yell out.

"their back!" Katherine gets up and walks outside to see Daryl getting off his motor cycle and behind him is the car that Rick and Michonne were in, but it's what's behind the car that catches her eye.

"whats going on?" she asks Daryl. He looks behind him then back at her. "their gonna be stayin' here, couldn't find the governor, but, stumbled a crossed his soldiers that he had killed" he tells her as he comes to a stop next to her as they watch all the people being escorted off the bus.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, another chapter up. So, I haven't given up on this story and I don't plan to and I'm not totally happy with this story but I guess this is just a practice one, but I kind of had an idea for another story and that one will be a teen wolf fanfic. I just started writing chapter one of it and don't know when I will post it up. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I will try updating at least once a week.**

Katherine was walking around the prison court yard, as her leg was feeling much better, which meant it was almost time for her to leave. It had been at least a week, or maybe even more, since the governor attack and the people from Woodbury had gotten here, but she wasn't sure, she wasn't counting the days.

In that week, Rick had started planting vegetables and had pig pen, with actual pigs. Where they found them, Katherine had no idea. They had started to set the prison up as an actual community, for people to live in, and feel safe.

As she passes the people from Woodbury, they all smile and all greet her, Katherine gives them a forced smile and nods her head back at them. She looks up in the guard tower to see Glenn with binoculars, keeping a look out.

Then her mind goes to Daryl and where he is right now. Him and Michonne have been out every day this week, looking for the governor, and she can't help but feel worried. She doesn't understand why she's worrying for him, she just does. Which is why she is pacing around the court yard, waiting for them to return.

' _uhh, I need a distraction'_ she thinks, so she starts heading over into the prison. She hasn't really been anywhere except C block and the court yard, so she decides she's going to explore it.

She's heading down the hallways that lead right to the back of the prison, getting her knife ready, even though Rick had said that they cleared the rest of the prison of walkers, it doesn't hurt to be safe.

She walks into a room and sees a table with a stack of books on the table. She goes over and picks up the first book and flicks over to the back to read what it's about. She doesn't even get halfway through the paragraph until she hears it, screams, coming from down the hallway.

She drops the book and heads out the door and down the hallway. As she runs around the corner a small figure pumps into her. She grabs his arms to steady him and checks him over to see if he's okay.

"hey, what's going on, what happened?" she asks him as he struggles to get out of her grip and keeps looking behind him.

"quick, let go, she's going to get me!" he yells as he keeps trying to get away. "who, who's going to get you?" she asks as she hears running coming down the hallway as a little girl steps into view and runs up to them.

"tag, your it!" she says as she pokes the boy. She giggles and goes to turn around to run away before Katherine stops her. "whoa, wait, come back here" the little girl walks back as four other kids walk up behind her.

"so, let me get this straight, you're playing tag?" she asks them. They nod. "so, what's with all the screaming?" she questions.

"Mika almost tagged me" the boy answers, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Katherine sighs and rolls her eyes. "okay, listen here you little brats, no one is to scream unless they are in trouble, okay, do you know what that sounded like, I thought a walker had gotten in, and what are you all doing playing in this area of the prison anyway, you all know the rules, you aren't even allowed down here, and what if a walker was actually in here, huh, If I wasn't down here too, no one would have heard you" Katherine tells them harshly.

They all get sad looks on their faces and this time, Katherine doesn't feel bad, and that makes her feel good. "now go on, get out of here" Katherine shoos them off as they all walk towards the front of the prison.

Katherine was back in cell block C, having lunch when Rick walked in, Beth gives him a plate and he sits down across from her, so she decides this is the perfect time to tell him.

"so, um, I have been here for a while now and my leg has pretty much healed, so I was thinking that… I should leave tomorrow morning" she tells him.

He just stares at her for a few seconds before he looks down at his plate. "if that's what you want" he tells her. Katherine thinks she can see a little bit of disappointment in his facial expression but then it's gone as he continues to eat.

They sit there in awkward silence until the others start to file in for their lunch. Katherine finishes before anyone else since she was there first so she stands up to let someone else sit there.

She walks into one of the cells and sees Beth sitting on the bed with Judith, about to feed her a bottle. Katherine sits down beside her. Beth's looks over at her and smiles

"it's good that you stood up to take care of her" Katherine tells her. "yeah, well I always wanted a baby, and it's the least I could do, I mean, what else could I do, I don't have the skills that everyone else has" Beth's says.

"that's not true, you wanna know what I think?" Katherine asks Beth, trying to cheer her up. "what?" Beth questions her. "I think that you are stronger than you and everybody else think, and one day you are gonna surprise them all" Katherine tells Beth and surprises herself because she didn't know where all this was all coming from, and frankly, she didn't care anymore, because it reminded her of who she was before she became a vampire and before she knew about the supernatural, and she liked the person she was back then and she has been longing to find her again. But, that didn't change her mind about leaving.

"would you like to hold her?" Beth asks her as she looks from Judith to Katherine. "uh, n-no th-thankyou" Katherine stammers over her words.

"are you sure, it will be fine, here" Beth says, getting ready to hand Judith over to her. "no, it's okay, I'm sure" she assured her.

Katherine has never held a baby, especially after she gave birth to her own, and her father wouldn't even let her hold it. So since then she would never hold a baby, she couldn't, and she wouldn't. because if she did, she was afraid that she would start to cry, and if she started crying, she might not be able to stop.

Night came and Katherine walked outside for some fresh air when she sees Michonne walking towards her. They were back and she sighs in relief and smiles at her. "Hey, where's Daryl?" Katherine asks her.

"He's up in the watch tower" Michonne replies, gesturing towards where he is. "Again?" "Yep, again" Michonne tells her as she continues walking.

Katherine grabs a plate of food before walking over to the watch tower. She climbs up it to see Daryl with binoculars concentrating to try and see anything in the dark.

"Hey" she says walking over to him. He looks a bit startled at first, not expecting any company right now as he looks over at her and nods his head at her, greeting her back before he shifts his attention back to what he was doing,

She clears her throat to get his attention again as he looks back at her. "I brought you some dinner" she tells him as she holds the plate out to him.

He stares at her for a minute before looking down and taking the plate as he mutters a 'thanks' to her before sitting down against the wall.

Katherine leans against the wall across from him and slides down it into a sitting position. "so, how long have you been back?" she tries small talk to try and start a conversation. Daryl shrugs. "a couple of hours" he tells her before he shoves the fork into his mouth.

"Cool" Katherine nods, knowing he's not one for a conversation. "did you find anything while you were gone?" she tries again. "nope" Katherine figures she's not getting anywhere. So, she rolls her eyes.

Daryl had told Rick that he would take watch the whole night although Rick tried to convince him to take a break and have good night's sleep. So, Katherine decided she would stay and keep him company.

"okay, so I just want to thank you again for what you did for me, you know, for saving my life" she pauses for a bit before she continues "I just wanted to say that again before I left in the morning" she quickly looks down as he looks up from his plate and looks at her.

"ya still wanna leave?" he asks paying full attention to her now. "yeah, why, is that a problem?" he clears his throat and shrugs. "I dunno, I just thought ya changed ya mind and maybe wanted ta' stay"

 _'_ _If only he knew the things that I have done, then he would be telling me to go'_ she thinks to herself. "look, you all are amazingly good people and that's why I can't, I'm just better off on my own, trust me on this"

At first Daryl looks mad which Katherine has no idea why he would be, he has no right to be mad at her, someone who he barely knows, and he looks like he is about to say something but he closes his mouth and she sees his face soften admitting defeat.

"alright, then your gonna miss out on Hershel's spaghetti Tuesdays" Daryl says as he stands up and goes back to what he was doing before on keeping watch.

She smiles at him, knowing that he secretly wants her to stay, before she makes a decision that she knows she is going to regret later. "I guess a couple more days' won't hurt" She tells him as he looks down at her before looking away from her. she didn't miss the way his lips twitched upwards into half smile that she knew he didn't want her to see.

"you should go an' get some sleep" Daryl tells her.

"no, it's all good, I'm not tired anyway" she says.

At least she didn't think she was until her eyelids started to get heavy and sleep ended up overtaking her.


	6. UPDATE!

UPDATE!

Hey guys, I'm so so sorry I haven't posted in a while so I thought I would just update you with what's going on. I'm still writing this story though I did lose inspiration and I had writers block and haven't been writing for a while but I have started doing it again and I think before I post any more chapters I will complete a few so I can update regularly instead of complete a chapter, post it, and then start writing a new one because I do find that a little difficult so I think I will at least complete up to chapter 10 before I start posting again. Thank you very much to those who are still following!.

AND WHOSE EXCITED FOR SEASON 9 OF WALKING DEAD NEXT MONTH!?


End file.
